Over Our Dead Bodies
by childrenofwisdomandlove
Summary: Ember Majors, a sixteen year old from District 4, has been reaped into the 70th Hunger Games along with her best friend Ash Aldaine. Before they are sent into the arena, they swear to protect each other until death. Can they uphold their promise, with the Capitol working against them? I do not own the Hunger Games, only my own characters and ideas. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I decided i did not like the original version of this story I had going, so I scrapped that and started a new version. I apologize for the confusion and wishy-washiness. Hope you enjoy this better!**

The waves slapped the shore with a steady rhythm, matching every other beat of my heart. Rustling the trees, a light wind tousled my hair and filled my nose with the scent of the ocean. My gown, a light blue gauzy dress, ruffled against my legs. I closed my eyes and lifted my head, reveling in the exhilarating effect of the beach. Digging my feet ankle-deep into the sand, I rooted myself to the spot so I could never be dragged away to the reaping. To the death sentence.

I shook my head. You're name has been in those bowls five years now, I told myself. What are the odds you get picked today? I groaned. The odds. I thought of Mayella, the District Four escort, chirping the Hunger Games catchphrase in her freakish voice, then reaching for the glass bowl. I shut my eyes as the scene that frequented my nightmares played in my mind. Mayella's painted nails descending among the strips of paper. Carefully selecting one. Unrolling it. Reading the name. My name.

"BOO!"

Screaming bloody murder, I whipped around and opened my eyes. To my extreme annoyance, my best friend stood behind me, laughing.

"Ash, you little butt!" I shrieked, now giggling myself.

I walked up the slope where he stood and smacked his shoulder. Wiping his crystal blue eyes, he calmed down.

"Your face was priceless." he chuckled.

I snorted. "You really should stop scaring people. They may want revenge later."

Ash smirked and flipped his jet-black hair. "Oh really now? How are you planning to do that?"

I returned his smirk and promptly gave him a shove, sending him tumbling down the sandy hill. Cursing, he flopped end over end until he reached the bottom of the dune.

Spitting sand out of his mouth, he yelled, "That's not fair!"

Doubled over from laughter, I didn't notice him climbing back up until we were face to face.

"Your turn," he declared, grinning. Grabbing me around the middle, he flung himself down to the ground and rolled down the hill, dragging me along. We whooped and laughed as we somersaulted down the incline, one over the other in a tangle of limbs. When we finally slowed to a stop, both Ash and I were covered in sand, bits of seaweed, and shells. My dress was ripped in several places, and quite a few buttons on Ash's jacket had come off.

I hadn't noticed I had landed on top of my best friend until I heard his voice from under me. "Can't breathe!"

Snickering, I stood up. Ash lay there, gasping for air. When he caught his breath, he propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.

"Well that was fun." he said.

I kneeled next to him. "Yes it was."

"Ember! Ash!" A voice called. My older brother stood at the top of the dune, hands in his pockets. "We leave in ten minutes, you two!" Blaze hollered.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

Ash and I were silent for a moment, both looking at the ground. We had forgotten about the reaping. Standing up, Ash offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and we helped each other brush off the sand.

"Well," I said, trying to break the silence. "I guess we better get up there."

Ash nodded. "Yeah,"

We didn't move.

"Ash," I started. "If one of us…"

"No," Ash put his forefinger against my lips. "Don't start with that."

I pushed his hand away. "But Ash-"

He shook his head. "Stop,"

I nodded and stared at my feet. "Ok," I whispered.

"Hey," Ash cupped his hand around my chin and lifted my head. "I'm never going to leave you. Doesn't matter where you go."

Sniffing, I pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and a sense of security filled me. He would always be here. To comfort me, to embrace me, to be my anchor. Nothing would change that.

When I pulled away, a few tears fell. Ash wiped them away and told me everything would be ok. I sniffed and pulled myself together, knowing I couldn't show up to the reaping a mess.

"Ember," Ash whispered. "You going to be ok?" he brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"Yes." I said. My best friend slid his arm around my shoulders, and I put mine around his waist.

He smiled down at me, and I shakily returned it. Together, never letting go of each other, we climbed up the slope. Together, we took our first steps towards the Games.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Lord, Ember! You're filthy!" my mother chided.

"Mama…" I grumbled.

"Dear, you know the Capitol wants us to look nice for the reaping." Mother said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well the Capitol can kiss my shoes,"

"And get sand all over their lips," Mother remarked.

My brother snorted. "C'mon mom, a little dirt is not the end of the world."

"Thank you, Blaze." I raised my eyebrows at my mother.

"Oh alright," she absentmindedly rubbed my arms. "But go fix your hair."

I smiled. "Ok, mama." I kissed her on the cheek and scurried up the stairs to my room. Blaze followed me.

"I don't know why she fusses like that," he remarked as I fought with the tangles in my hair.

"She's terrified, Blaze, can't you tell?" I looked at him in the mirror. "She loves us more than we can imagine, and every year she risks losing us."

Blaze looked embarrassed. "I had never thought of it like that,"

"It's ok," I said. I fixed my hair into the neatest bun I could, but several strands fell out. I'd never been good with hair or clothes or anything girly. Give me a net and bait, I could have pounds of fish home in an hour. Give me a makeup brush and eyeshadow, I could have you looking like a toddler scribbled on your face in three minutes.

I looked at me reflection in the mirror and frowned. My bun had almost fallen apart.

Blaze smirked. "Having some trouble there, sis?"

I sighed. "Yes,"

Blaze walked over to me. "Now, I don't know much about hair, but…" he unfastened my bun so my hair fell loose on my back. Smiling, he reached for a comb lying on the sink's rim. Ash had gotten it for me on my birthday. Beaded with a beautiful ocean design, it was my favorite hair piece. Blaze tucked it in the hair just above my ear, so it pulled the wild strands out of my face.

"There," he stepped back and admired his work. "That's much better, don't you think?"

I smiled. "Since when is my big brother the superior hairdresser?"

Blaze laughed. "Since forever."

I chuckled and embraced him. He returned the gesture along with a playful rub of the head. I swatted his hand away, giggling.

"Ember! Blaze! It's time!" my mother called, voice filled with worry.

My brother and I stomped down the stairs to the kitchen where she was waiting for us. Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, my dears," Mother blinked hard. "You look so nice."

Blaze and I glanced at each other, came to a silent agreement, and wrapped her in a group hug. She sniffed, and I squeezed harder.

"It'll be alright, mama." I told her.

She pulled away and held my face. "Of course it will." She kissed my forehead gently, then turned to my brother and kissed him on the cheek, standing on her tiptoes.

"Ready to go, mom?" Blaze asked.

She wiped her eyes. "Yes."

Blaze and I each took a hand and led her out the door.

* * *

When we arrived District Four's square, Peacekeepers with huge guns immediately grabbed Blaze and I.

"Don't worry," we yelled to our mother. "We'll be fine."

Less than gently, the officials led us to an area surrounded by a two foot gate, not unlike an animal pen. They opened the gate and shoved me in, then hauled Blaze to a different enclosure.

"Ash!" I yelled, scanning the hoard of fifteen year olds.

"Ember!" I heard a response.

I weaved through the crowd, looking for him. I caught a glimpse of dark hair and light eyes, and I called his name again. He spotted me and we fought over to each other.

"C'mon, it's less crowded in the corner," Ash grabbed my hand and led me through the mass until we reached a clear spot; the island in a sea of bodies. He started to let go, but I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't." I pleaded.

Nodding, he repositioned his grip and held on.

"Ash," I whispered. "I'm scared."

"It's ok," he said.

"No, it's not. I had a dream last night. It… it was _me_." My breath shuddered.

Ash squeezed my hand. "Em, it was just a dream."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears away. "No, you don't understand-"

"Welcome, everyone!" Mayella, the District Four escort, chirped into the microphone. I opened my eyes, vision blurred by tears. Dropping my head, I quickly dashed them away.

"I don't know about you all, but I am _very_ excited for this year's Hunger Games!" Mayella twittered. Capitol people sure talk funny, I thought. They clench their teeth, so every 's' whistles like a gopher.

"Let's not waste any more time," the Capitol woman said. Déjà vu hit me so hard I almost blacked out. It was exactly what happened in my dream.

"Ash," my voice cracked. "Ash, it's me, I know it's me." I sucked in gulps of air, but my lungs couldn't get oxygen.

"Hey," he grabbed my other hand and moved in front of me. "Look at me." His blue eyes met my hazel ones. "I swear I will not let you go."

"But you have to! Once your name's called, there's no avoiding it!" I choked out.

Ash gripped my hands so hard my fingertips tingled. "I don't care, I'm not leaving you."

Mayella's voice rang out. "Let's get started!"

"Ash…" My eyes welled up fast. He let go of my hands and put his arms around me.

"I'm not letting you go." He said.

I buried my face in his chest, tears falling hard and hot. Unable to control my breathing, my shoulders shook as I gasped erratically. I was going to the Games. I was going to the Games. I was going to the Games.

"Hm… which should I choose?" Mayella squeaked.

It was exactly as it happened in my head. I knew what she was going to say next…

"This one feels like a winner!"

I mouthed the words along with her. I braced myself for what was coming. The crackling of paper echoed in the microphone.

"And this year's tribute is..." Ash squeezed me tighter.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered.

"Ash Aldaine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Thank you so** **much, thesociallyawkwardtwins, for reading and reviewing! Everyone, please review and let me know what I could do better, what you liked, etc. Enjoy! -Sicily**

ASH POV

Shock. That's what I felt at first. Like when you jump from high up onto concrete and every bone in your body rattles.

While my body went numb, my brain backpedaled. Why was my name with the girls'?

"Oopsie! I seem to have drawn from the wrong bowl. Oh well!" Mayella squeaked.

Ember went limp.

"Oh no, you don't." I braced her against my forearms to keep her from collapsing. "Look at me."

I turned her head so she faced me, so I could be sure she would hear.

"No matter what happens to me, you have to be strong." My voice cracked.

"Ash! Ash Aldaine! I need you to come up her, hun!" said the Capitol woman.

Ember regained her balance and stood on her own, but said nothing. Her eyes were wide and terrified, and her breath came in gasps.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peacekeepers working their way through the crowd. "_Ember_," I said severely. "You have to promise me."

"Ash…" she whispered.

The Peacekeepers came closer. I grabbed her by the arms. "Promise me you'll be strong."

My girl nodded. "I promise." A tear slipped down her cheek. Giving her a smile, I wiped it away and turned to face the oncoming officials.

"C'mon, boy." One ordered as he pushed me forward. I started towards the stage but he still put his gun against my back. I gave him a look and pushed it away.

"It's not like I can run away, ya know?" I reached the steps.

"That's it, that's it!" Mayella chirped. "Come on up, dear."

"I know how to get to the stage, lady." Gah, Capitol citizens were annoying.

Once I climbed the few stairs, I looked for Ember in the crowd and found her. Drops fell from her cheeks, but besides that she showed no sign of weakness. That's my girl.

"And now for our girl tribute!" the freak lowered her purple-stained hand into the other glass sphere, selected a paper strip, and unrolled it.

"Amanda Kennings." The words had barely come out of Mayella's mouth when I heard a voice from the audience. Ember's voice.

"I volunteer!"

My stomach flipped like a tossed coin. _No, she couldn't have_, I thought. _What is she thinking?_

I grabbed the microphone and shouted, "Ember, what the _? Do you want to die?"

She avoided my eyes and looked straight at Mayella, "I volunteer."

Shock. Disbelief. Pain. Everything I felt when my name was called, but stronger. 100 times stronger. Instead of jumping onto concrete, I was smashed into it.

When she walked onto the stage, I rushed to her and grasped her shoulders.

"In God's name why? _Why_?" I yelled, my voice an octave higher than normal.

"Ash, I-"

"Well, isn't this a special occasion!" Mayella cut her off. The group of Peacekeepers pried us apart and dragged us to center stage. I looked out at the crowd and saw my mother. She was sobbing, leaning into Ember's mom, who was hysterical as well. The sight of her breaking down was sickening.

"What's your name, dearest?" I heard Mayella ask.

"Ember Majors."

Mayella grabbed me and Ember's hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Ash Aldaine and Ember Majors! District 4's tributes of the 70th annual Hunger Games!"


End file.
